Department of Unified Protection
The Department of Unified Protection (abbreviated as DUP) is a government agency in inFamous: Second Son. It is an organization created to arrest or kill all Conduits, relabeled by the DUP as "bioterrorists," to ensure that the events of Empire City and New Marais are not repeated. http://blog.us.playstation.com/2013/02/20/infamous-second-son-announced-for-playstation-4/ The director of the DUP is a woman named Brooke Augustine. The DUP appears to recruit "Bioterroists," as officers capable of manipulating the earth and teleportation have been seen fighting Delsin Rowe. Aims and Goals The only known goal of the organization is to ensure that the Empire Event, and other "bioterrorist" attacks, never reoccur. Whether a higher, more sinister vision drives the DUP is neither confirmed nor speculated. Variants Main Article: Department of Unified Protection/Types * Pawns: These are the basic type of DUP foot soldier, armed with a variety of weapons. * Knights: Regular sized have the power to manipulate concrete, giving them the ability to launch themselves into the air to travel large distances, or jump onto buildings by forming a ledge with their powers. The concrete can also be used for offensive purposes: Condensing the concrete into a powerful explosive that fragments on impact. Blasting out rocks. After jumping, they can use a Thunder Drop like attack. Their launching into the air is very similar to that of the Ice Launch power in inFamous 2. * Bishops: Human-sized soldiers that have advance abilities with the concrete powers. They are able to encase a bioterriorist's legs in concrete and are able to disassemble and re-materialize somewhere else like Delsin's dash ability but with concrete instead of smoke. = * Unnamed Mini-gun officers: Larger enemies that are armed with a powerful minigun, and are capable of shooting dozens of bullets in a short time, and ram Delsin with enough strength to knock him off his feet. They are encased in study concrete armor, taking bolts with seemingly no damage and requiring multiple rockets to weaken. Once weakened, the officer will encase himself in a large concrete shard, Immume to attacks. When such thing occurs, Delsin must walk to the rear of the shard and destroy it up close. If not done fast enough, the officer will burst out with regenerated armor and health. Vehicles APC (Armored Personnel Carrier) The DUP patrol Seattle in these armored vehicles and will be on the look out for any Bioterroists in the act of using their powers. Bioterriosts can avoid confrontation if they keep a low profile. Helicopters An attack helicopter will be sent out against any Bioterriost that makes too many assaults on DUP fortifications. Gallery DUP.png|A DUP checkpoint in Seattle DRowe_1.png|A defeated DUP Officer DRowe_2.png|A DUP Officer being attacked IFSS_DUP.png Protestors.jpg|A group of anti-DUP protestors gathering. DUP 1.png|Citizen being threatened by DUP operatives InFAMOUS Second Son-Knight landing.png|DUP Knight Delsin_on_ATV.gif|A DUP ATV DUP Lift Off.gif|A DUP Knight leaping PawnArt.jpg|A DUP Pawn Trivia * In the B-Roll footage of Second Son, Reggie Rowe mentions he will put Abigail Walker "somewhere where Augustine won't find her", it can be assumed that "Augustine" is the mysterious woman in charge of the DUP. * It is unknown on whether or not the DUP indoctrinate captured Conduits into the organization, thus becoming Knights, or if the Knights are humans who have been granted special abilities through research on Conduits. ** It is most probably the latter, as their concrete powers derive from Augustine's powers over concrete. * It is possible that, like Vermaak 88, most DUP personnel are not prime conduits, as Delsin is unable to absorb their abilities to control concrete. * Sucker Punch created a real telephone line that can be called at 1-844-HELP-DUP (1-844-435-7387). Calling the number plays a pre-recorded message from in-game character Brooke Augustine about the conduit gene. * The D.U.P. is not the "prime" authority in Seattle, or anywhere for that matter, as there many pro-conduit organizations. * According to the audio logs of the DUP informant the DUP considered multiple conduit powers to infuse into their troops. They wanted one that was "visually strong, easy to train, and versatile". All plant and organic based powers were rejected as they made people uneasy, wire proved to hard to control and paper failed to convey strength and security. Glass was a surprisingly strong choice but was too hard to learn. In the end the Concrete powers of Augustine herself was the only viable choice. * Concrete energy can be regained from draining it from fallen DUP soldiers, rather than from Seattle itself. References Category:InFamous: Second Son Category:Factions Category:InFamous: Second Son Factions Category:Characters Category:Enemies